This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Bisphenol A (BPA) is one of the highest volume chemicals in production, and over 90% of people in the US are exposed to low levels on a daily basis. Recent studies in the mouse indicate that exposure to low levels of this estrogenic chemical adversely affects a wide range of biological systems. However, there is a lack of information about the relevance of mouse studies to human exposure, which has prevented the use of these studies to inform human health policy decisions. Data from a primate model will help to bridge the gap between mouse and human. This proposal supports supplemental activities to an already funded grant from NIH. The funded grant "Effects of Fetal Bisphenol A Exposure on Oogenesis in Primates" involves the treatment of adult, pregnant female rhesus monkeys with BPA and the assessment of effects on oogenesis in female fetuses. This project covers two additional activities: 1) a study of the fate of BPA once it is orally ingested to determine the tissue distribution and excretion pathways and, 2) funds to support the collection and distribution of primate tissues from an ongoing NIH funded study to other Passport Foundation-funded investigators.